


Всё выше

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Всё вышеАвтор: Mister_KeyЦитата:— Вряд ли меня ещё что-нибудь удивит.— Ставлю десятку: удивит.Размер: 4100Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: РWP со смехуёчками, всё как я люблюВселенная: марвел мультивёрсПримечание: Excelsior — латинское слово, означающее «всё выше», девиз известного американского писателя и председателя совета директоров известного издательства «Marvel» Стэна Ли





	Всё выше

…Оказалось, что на видеостриме дефолтный пароль восемь восьмёрок, и любой желающий может подключиться не только к просмотру, но и к серверу, а ещё сможет контролировать устройство извне.

Тони хмыкнул и свернул окно. Будни британской хакерской компании могли быть довольно забавными, но прямо сейчас ему нужно было выбираться из логова и отправляться в гостиную, по пятницам превращавшуюся в кинозал, и поучаствовать в выборе ленты. Наташа грозилась творением артхаузного режиссёра с непроизносимой русской фамилией, Клинт — документалистикой о трудностях охоты под водой (не забыть добавить к его стрелам улучшенную систему наведения в плотной среде!), Тор настаивал на «Властелине Колец», а Стив, тяготевший к классике, снова предложит демократический выбор между «Касабланка» и «На западном фронте без перемен», а «Великий диктатор» пойдёт без всякого выбора, потому что — и Стив не забывал об этом напоминать, — по-настоящему правильные вещи нельзя выбирать простым голосованием, только сердцем.

Сам Тони предпочёл бы что-нибудь простое и замечательное: скажем, «Тихоокеанский рубеж» или «Трансформеров», можно и «Живую сталь» — что угодно, где огромные роботы крушат друг друга в россыпях магниевых искр и восхитительном грохоте сталкивающейся стали — прекрасном, успокаивающем, уютном звуке, который тут же вызывал в памяти бесконечные блаженные часы в мастерских. Ради этого — и ради того, чтоб Стив снова принялся горячиться, сверкать глазами и доказывать свою правоту, — можно было оторваться и от большего, чем просто ещё одна статья по кибербезопасности. Впрочем…

— Джарвис, дай список устройств, подключённых к сети?

Появившимся голографическим свитком можно было бы без труда застелить пару этажей — вот что значат неточные условия поиска! 

— А теперь только те, что не имеют отношения к системам Башни?

Добрых девяносто процентов отвалилось сразу же. Холодильники, кофемолки, джакузи и роботы-уборщики, не говоря уж о любимой Тони системе звуковоспроизведения и гигантском кластере защитных устройств Башни, светившихся настороженным красным, — всё исчезло, оставив пару десятков скромных девайсов, каждый из которых был легко узнаваем.

«Во славу Асгарда, простирающего золото своих мечей над табуном с седыми гривами» — и ещё пара строчек, тянувшихся бы бесконечно, если бы не ограничение на длину названия. Тор обожал кеннинги и периодически пытался разговаривать ими даже в обычной жизни, что здорово усложняло простые фразы вроде «передай мне, пожалуйста, соль». Зато всем было забавно.

«Попробуй, взломай». 

И охота Клинту нарываться? Впрочем, Тони был уверен: нарвался бы как раз тот, кто полез бы взламывать его смартфон, и хорошо ещё, если обойдётся без стрелы в глаз.

«В декабре однажды» — разумеется, кириллицей. Романова не была родственницей последней русской династией, хотя про Романову сложно что-либо сказать наверняка. Разве что посоветовать даже в мыслях не приближаться к её телефону, хотя гипотетическая коллекция фотоснимков неглиже очень искушала, но… нет, нет. От греха подальше.

«Мирмидоняне рулят!» 

Без комментариев. 

«Ом мани падме хум». Брюс в своём репертуаре.

«Мой телефон».

Нет, серьёзно?! Тони уставился на короткую строчку почти разочарованно. Конечно, красота в простоте, а к шуточкам Стив был не склонен, но что, вот до такой степени? Ужасно. И ведь сколько разных вариантов можно было бы подобрать — от «возлюбленный Америки» до «Капитан Тугие Штаны», а он просто подписал свой телефон своим телефоном? Это так плохо, что даже хорошо, разве нет?

Тони ещё не успел понять, как следует относиться к такой профанации, как к сети подключилось новое устройство, и от загоревшейся зелёным строчки у Тони глаза полезли на лоб.

— Джарвис! — возопил он. — Марк-42, доложить статус?

— Неактивен, — сообщил Джарвис. — Это какой-то однофамилец, сэр. Количество костюмов стабильно, оружие дезактивировано до команды по протоколу.

У Тони отлегло от сердца: повторения истории с Альтроном не хотелось ужасно, и не ему одному. Стив вообще завёл новую моду: приходил в мастерские без какой-либо видимой цели и с непредсказуемой частотой, ходил вокруг да около и молчал или говорил что-то невнятное. Тони так и не удалось выжать из него ясного объяснения происходящего, так что сомнений не оставалось: всё дело было в Альтроне. Стив не хотел его обижать, но и пускать на самотёк не собирался, и потому время от времени проверял, не собирает ли Тони чего-нибудь ещё более опасного, чем обычно. Вид у Стива во время этих визитов был самый что ни на есть неловкий, и Тони, не собираясь обострять ситуацию, усиленно делал вид, что ничего не замечает, а бродящий вокруг него кругами Стив Роджерс — дело обычное.

— Тогда что это такое? Размеры, материал, температура?

Джарвис молчал пару секунд, потом вывел новый график. На нём, медленно вращаясь, висел почти правильный цилиндр с закруглёнными концами и странной загогулиной. 

— Восемь дюймов на полтора в диаметре, в основном медицинский силикон, металл и немного пластика, — обрадовал Джарвис. — Следов взрывчатых и отравляющих веществ нет. Температура комнатная и понемногу повышается, частота вибрации…

В это мгновение до Тони и дошло. А он только решил, что пронесло… и вот. 

— Кто-то назвал свой чёртов вибратор как мой костюм! — возопил он. Прочитанная статья заново всплыла в голове, и он быстро добавил, — перехвати-ка контроль. Что смогли парни из Британии, смогу и я.

— Сэр, эта идея не кажется мне…

— Тебе никакая не кажется, — огрызнулся Тони. — Марк-сорок два! Кто это настолько не уважает святое?

— …или восхищается им, — предложил Джарвис, но Тони уже всё решил. Кто бы это ни был, даже если Брюс — он поймает затейника на горячем и хорошенько с ним поговорит. Наедине. 

— Выведи панель управления на браслет и следи за ним, Джарвис. Я хочу иметь всю информацию об этом устройстве.

— В настоящий момент оно находится в кинозале.

А владелец-то рисковый парень. Или девушка, хотя в такие фокусы от Наташи верилось с трудом — но чем чёрт не шутит…

— Замечательно, — Тони свернул к залу. Спор между любителями гигантских роботов и шедевров старой кинематографии перестал казаться таким уж интересным; зато стало ясно: скучать не придётся. Даже если Тор попросит в который раз пересмотреть «Красавицу и Чудовище», отчего-то пленившую его большое сердце. 

Вот, кстати, и он. Стоит, уперев кулаки в бёдра, и гремит на всю комнату:

— …великая битва, достойная защитников Земли!

— О чём речь? — негромко поинтересовался Тони, и Брюс, сидевший в кресле с чашкой чая, рассеянно усмехнулся.

— Ты что-то запоздал. Тор успел увидеть где-то рекламу новой игры про нас и предлагает поменять пятничный формат.

— Это та, где я принимаю джакузи с сыром или та, где мы все — личинки? — уточнил Тони. — Господи, что у разработчиков в голове, я не хочу этого знать, честное слово.

Показалось ему, или сегодня Брюс был спокойнее обычного? Даже румянец появился. Что, если это его идея — втихомолку обзавестись дилдо внушительных размеров и попытаться укротить вечно злобного Другого Парня ещё и таким образом? Говорят же, что удовлетворённые сексуально люди испытывают гораздо меньше спонтанных приступов ярости, так что с научной точки зре…

— Мстители популярны, — отозвался Брюс, и Тони сдвинул крошечный рычажок на браслете на одно деление вперёд. Бдительно уставился на Брюса, делая вид, что увлечён разговором. Зрачки вроде бы расширились — или нет? И в словах он не начал спотыкаться — что это значит, что мощность маловата или что Брюс Беннер, парень, везде таскающий в себе Халка, выдержит и не такое?

— Ты покраснел, Тони, — заметил Брюс, на полуслове прервав небольшую спонтанную лекцию о важности воспитания подрастающих поколений. — Ты не заболел? И глаза блестят…

Ох, только не это. Предполагалось, что он, хитроумный Тони Старк, будет наблюдателем, а вовсе не объектом наблюдений! Кроме того, если Брюс дорывался до возможности полечить ближнего своего, ждать можно было чего угодно. Тут и иглы, и моксы, и загадочные штуки, оставлявшие круглые следы по всей спине и на которые Наташа смотрела с непонятной ностальгической нежностью… словом, нет, нет и…

— Нет, — быстро сказал он. — Я в полном порядке. Абсолютно тип-топ, старина. 

Брюс очень удачно отвлёкся на Наташу, проскользнувшую поближе к столу и занявшую удобное положение: локоть упирается в гладкое дерево, сильные изящные плечи расправлены, рыжая голова гордо и спокойно поднята.

— Ого, — сказал Тони, когда Брюс повернулся в ту сторону, где спор на словах стремительно превращался в состязание. — А народ-то настроен серьёзно. 

Могла ли это быть Наташа? Что, если её сверхсекретная личная жизнь была такой же странной и опасной, как она сама? Может, она втайне вздыхала если не по самому Тони, то хотя бы по его броне? Соблазнительная и лестная мысль, Тони и сам когда-то неровно дышал к её поддельной личности, но… нет. Натали Рашман ушла в небытие давным-давно, а Наташа Романова была для него в первую очередь бойцом и товарищем. Не гарантия от нежных чувств, конечно, но так уж сложилось, что с рыжими Тони решил завязать сразу после эпического разрыва с Пеппер, и эта рана ещё не окончательно зажила. А уж если вспомнить, _почему_ они с Пеппер решили разойтись…

— Что-то ты, Старк, сегодня подозрительно молчаливый, — констатировал Клинт, возникая за его плечом. Тони привычно дёрнулся и так же привычно выругался. Ох уж эта привычка валиться на голову ни о чём не подозревающим людям! — Что, снова затеял собрать какую-нибудь общепланетновзрывающуюся хрень?

— Очень грубо, Бартон, — Тони мстительно передвинул рычажок ещё на пару делений вперёд. Если это Клинт, пусть пострадает к собственному удовольствию. Если нет… — Грубо и несправедливо. Как знать, может, мне отложить переделку твоих стрел на попозже — скажем, на никогда? 

Тор, смеясь и грозно супя брови, обрушился на стул напротив Наташи и выставил руку, готовясь к схватке. Клинт глядел на них безмятежным взглядом снайпера в отпуске, высчитывающего дистанцию и поправку на ветер исключительно из любви к искусству. Неужели всё-таки он? Если так, Тони готов был отвесить комплимент такому самообладанию.

— Ладно, ладно, — сдал назад Клинт. — Хотя ты меня только пугаешь всё время, а на самом-то деле без ума от возможности хорошенько поковыряться в моих крошках.

Точно не Клинт. Тони поспешно вернул рычажок к началу шкалы, только сейчас сообразив, что нечаянно выдвинул его чуть ли не на максимум. Интересно, как это чувствуется? Стоять в компании друзей и чувствовать, как в глубине тела беспощадно вибрирует свихнувшаяся игрушка, выводя возбуждение до пика? Кто бы ни был этот затейник — он явно привык ставить по-крупному и держать лицо, потому что никто пока не подвывал и не приплясывал на месте, не корчился в предоргазменной судороге и не бежал со всех ног в уборную. 

— Друг Стив! — громыхнул Тор. — Будь благородным золотом нашего тинга! 

Может, это Тор? Кто их разберёт, этих асгардцев, вместе с их загадочными брачными обычаями. После того, как Джарвис однажды, не разобравшись, поднял всех по ночной тревоге, и Наташа чуть не свернула шею невесть откуда взявшемуся в комнатах Тора Локи, а Тор кинулся спасать родственничка, представления Тони о взаимоотношениях братьев претерпели значительные изменения. Только представить себе обстоятельства, при которых Локи может обнаружиться в постели Тора, одетый только в мантию и скипетр… нет. Лучше даже не представлять. АсгардуАсгардово, и пусть себе…

— Конечно, Тор, — послышалось в ответ, и Стив отвлёкся, наконец, от того, чем был занят: до сих пор он вдумчиво перебирал обширную коллекцию старых пластинок, которую Тони завёл специально для него. Ужасная древность эти пластинки, и боятся царапин и грубого обращения, не говоря уж о том, что на конвертах вечно пыталась осесть пыль, но стоило только раз увидеть, каким тайным счастьем загораются глаза Стива, стоит ему увидеть стопку старых записей Патти Пейдж и Би Би Кинга… 

В общем, у Тони не было шансов. Он даже пару раз просил Наташу поездить по гаражным распродажам, и она возвращалась оттуда с драгоценным пыльным грузом, где в пластике, виниле и картоне прятались давно затихшие и всё-таки вечные голоса. Может быть, именно в этом и была прелесть старых записей: в возможности перелистать, как книгу, давно ушедшие дни, встретиться с тем, что звучало из радиоприёмников и магнитофонов, пока сам Стив был… не здесь. Может быть, им стоило поговорить об этом увлечении и о том, что лежало под ним, но Тони не решался; он на многое не решался рядом со Стивом. Пластинки хрупкие и боятся царапин, но людей — особенно те, что тебе особенно дороги, — ещё легче сломать, если будешь неуклюжим, а уж в этом-то Тони достиг поистине запредельных высот, спросить хоть Пеппер.

Он потряс головой, выныривая из того странного, опасного и прекрасного пространства, куда проваливался всякий раз, стоило только подумать о Стиве, и уставился на него. Может ли быть, чтобы?..

Да нет, чушь какая. Только не Стив. Да покажи ему такое изобретение техники, и он возмутится и прочтёт короткую прочувствованную мораль о, собственно говоря, морали. И традиционных ценностях, и правильном воспитании молодёжи, и о том, как то, что происходит в спальне между двумя взрослыми людьми, должно оставаться между ними, и незачем выпячивать это на всеобщее обозрение.

Но чёрт возьми, до чего же обидно. Будь это Стив… окажись его консерватизм чуточку менее консервативным, дай ему хоть небольшой шанс…

Что-то пряталось в этой мысли, как в потайном кармашке, но Тони был слишком на взводе, чтобы уловить, что именно. И когда только успел? Да вот прямо сейчас, оказывается. Стоило представить Стива с этакой штукой внутри… 

Кажется, ему самому нужно было отлучиться в уборную. Плеснуть пару горстей воды в лицо, перевести дух, но вот беда –Стив загородил собой самый прямой путь к выходу, а протискиваться мимо него, рискуя обнаружить своё прискорбно твёрдое состояние, Тони не рискнул. К тому же… ну, он всё-таки был учёным, и привык доводить эксперименты до конца, пусть даже это порой было чревато изрядными неприятностями.

— Три, два, один… время пошло! — скомандовал Стив, зорко следя за тем, чтобы локти Тора и Наташи ни на миллиметр не сдвинулись с положенной черты. — Клинт, считай!

Точно кто его толкнул: Тони медленно двинул рычажок вверх, не сводя со Стива глаз и чувствуя, как непрошеное возбуждение в нём самом растёт в той же прогрессии. Как будто это он сам стоял посреди гостиной, выставленный напоказ, и мучал себя восхитительной тайной пыткой, невидимой ни для кого. Показалось ему, или бёдра Стива чуть дрогнули и напряглись? Резче проступили внушительные мышцы под истёртыми джинсами, старыми и оттого особенно любимыми? На пару миллиметров откровеннее проявилась ошеломляюще крутая, тугая, безупречная задница? А вот эта секундная пауза в дыхании — что это, азарт чужой внезапной дуэли или гораздо более опасное и глубокое? На целых восемь дюймов больше, чем полагалось бы таскать в себе приличному парню — и на целых восемь дюймов больше, чем то, что Тони мог вынести, не свихнувшись?

Кажется, он и вправду сошёл с ума, потому что добавил вибрацию на максимум, подержал так и медленно убавил накал. И снова. И ещё. Кто бы там ни носил в себе игрушку, а смотрел Тони только на Стива, как, впрочем, и всегда. Оторваться не мог, подмечал малейшие детали: вот капля пота проступила на виске, вот светлый румянец потёк под кожей и сделал Стива ещё солнечней, а вот его кулак сжался добела… и там, под скромной простой пряжкой ремня, что это — складки и тень от яркой лампы под потолком или?

Тони сдвинул рычажок на минимум и выскочил наружу, так и не дождавшись победителя в игре. В висках гулко бухала кровь, сердце колотилось как бешеное, он едва успел добежать до кабинки и расстегнуть брюки. Член стоял как каменный, на головке уже выступила мутная капля, и Тони хватило пары движений рукой по стволу, чтобы оргазм, мучительный и не приносящий никакого облегчения, ударил и скрутил его, заставив застонать.

— Тони?

Ах ты ж чёрт возьми. 

Он привалился к стене кабинки, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, прежде чем ответить. И принесла же Стива нелёгкая… ох ты ж! Дураком-то он никогда не был, что, если он…

— Тони!

— А… ага, — сказал он. Ничего другого выдавить не получалось, в голове всё ещё шумело от недавнего наслаждения — и всё-таки было мало, ох, как мало. Если бы это вправду был Стив, если бы он вправду позволил играть с собой в такие игры — Тони бы ему показал звёздную ночь над Манхэттеном. Написал бы тысячу новых протоколов. Скупил бы все новинки от BadDragon, даже ту, зелёную. Заставил бы сидеть смирно и чинно, слушая застольную болтовню или скучные разборы миссий, кипятил бы взаимное возбуждение на медленном огне — густое, сладко-горькое, восхитительное варево. — Я тут. Что за спешка, Стив, кола подошла к концу?

Против обыкновения Стив не выразил недовольства от двусмысленности на грани фола, как делал это обычно. Может, потому что между ними была белая дверь, и довольно глупо недовольно хмуриться в деревянную плоскость. Или, может, уже давно адаптировался к глупостям, которые Тони нёс без всякого участия мозга, стоило оказаться чуточку ближе к Стиву — нёс, понимал, что творит херню, и всё равно не мог остановиться. 

— Выйди, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив. — У меня тут возникла одна техническая проблема, а помочь можешь только ты.

Наспех обтеревшись, Тони выбрался из укрытия и встал напротив, чувствуя, как голова идёт кругом, а колени опасно подрагивают. Стив казался спокойным, но это было то самое спокойствие дремлющего вулкана, о котором принято писать в дурацких книжках для подростков и которое, оказывается, пугает до чёртиков, когда видишь его вживую. Впрочем, трусом Тони не был никогда.

— Давай, выкладывай, — предложил он, — только место ты выбрал…

— Вполне удачное, — перебил его Стив и расстегнул ремень. Ошалев от простоты и окончательности этого движения, Тони остановившимися глазами смотрел на то, как быстро и ловко его пальцы расправляются с застёжкой, и всё никак не мог встряхнуться, взятый, как в стекло, прозрачным потоком неверия в происходящее. –Гораздо удобней, чем в гостиной, где все смотрят, а ты как считаешь?

Тони до боли закусил губу, глядя на то, как Стив медленно гладит себя под бельём и полурасстёгнутыми джинсами. Да уж, там было что потрогать, как бы не те самые восемь дюймов, и не из бездушного пластика и силикона — живые, настоящие, твёрдые, солоно и мускусно пахнущие от основания до головки. Рот налился голодной слюной, остатки здравомыслия — ха, да много ли его там было! — со свистом испарились, и Тони хрипло поинтересовался:

— Как это понимать, Стив — как намёк или предложение?

Большой палец Стива сдвинулся и плотно прижал головку, выступавшую под простым белым трикотажем. 

— А для тебя есть какая-то разница? 

Тони шумно сглотнул и придвинулся ближе, всё ещё пытаясь выйти из оцепенения. Разницы вправду не было, движения пальцев по белой, туго натянутой ткани отчего-то казались ужасно знакомыми — ах да, он сам точно такими же двигал рычажок на браслете! — и невыносимо непристойными. Упасть бы на колени, губами высвободить всю эту роскошь, взять в рот… и всё-таки кое-что мучило даже сильнее похоти.

— Почему, — хрипло спросил он, запустил пальцы Стиву в джинсы и уловил отзвук глубокой вибрации, — почему именно Марк? Ты же знаешь, что он для меня значил. Значит.

— Вот как раз поэтому, — Стив поймал его руку, снял со своей задницы и сплёлся пальцами. Попасть в плен жёсткой капитанской ладони было как вернуться домой, как никогда-никогда не чувствовать себя одиноким и неподходящим, слишком умным для того, чтобы жить нормальной обыденной жизнью и слишком несовершенным, чтобы каждый раз допрыгивать до планки, собственноручно поставленной на максимальную высоту. Словно оказаться цельным, под защитой могучей силы, там, куда не в силах пробраться ни ветры тревог, ни холод неприятия. Тони ещё даже не успел как следует насладиться этим редкостным ощущением, как Стив добил, — я ведь знал, что ты заметишь. Ну… надеялся. Не был уверен, что тебя заинтересует, но решил рискнуть и, кажется, не зря. Для личного употребления я выбрал бы другое название.

— Какое? — зачем-то спросил Тони, обвёл языком пересохший рот и увидел, как взгляд Стива метнулся к его губам. Контролируй себя Стив чуточку меньше — и он, Тони, уже орал бы под ним, впиваясь ногтями в плечи. Но Стив каким-то образом ещё держался, и его истончавшееся с каждой секундой терпение чувствовалось физически. — А, Стив? «Гордость нации»? «Великий орёл»? «Секрет Капитана»?

— Эксельсиор, — ответил Стив, наклонился и губами коснулся угла его губ. — Пожалуйста, Тони. Я чуть с ума не сошёл. Я и сейчас, кажется, не до конца в себе. Ты не возмущаешься и не отталкиваешь, значит, тоже о таком думал… или я застал тебя врасплох? 

Его дыхание обжигало, нежило и обещало. Тони позволил себе совсем короткий поцелуй — иначе они могли не разлепиться в обозримом будущем, и к тому же Тони не хотелось потом, вспоминая их первый поцелуй, помнить и то, что он случился в туалете, пусть даже и стерильном. 

— Застал, конечно, но я от тебя и так без ума. Всегда был, — отозвался он и опустился на колени, щекой прижался к тугому жаркому паху. — И не нужно быть в себе, Стив. Будь… просто будь. Во мне, со мной, для меня, всё, как ты захочешь и как я захочу. А я охренеть как хочу.

Стив издал потрясённый смешок и подался вперёд. Тёплая ткань, пахнущая телом, послушно отошла в сторону, и Тони наконец-то добрался до вожделенного, подхватил языком тяжёлую головку, принял её губами, зажмурился от удовольствия, плеснувшего сразу во всём теле. Стив был жёсткий, раскалённый, вены бугрились по стволу, предоргазменно-резкий вкус дразнил нёбо, и Тони, уже почти приняв на всю длину, последним сознательным движением вывернул чёртов рычажок на максимум.

Стив не продержался и минуты. Он вцепился в своё бедро так, что ткань едва не треснула, вдвинулся до предела, едва ощутимо коснулся волос Тони свободной рукой, сумел не впиться в них, а только гладил, сдерживая себя. Кончил он так, что Тони едва не захлебнулся, торопливо глотая солёную густую сперму. Не самый привычный вкус и определённо не деликатес, но сейчас ему хотелось именно этого: измучив себя и Стива до предела терпения, взять всё. Он облизал последние капли, на мгновение вжался лбом в поджимающийся твёрдый живот и медленно поднялся. Стив тут же обнял его, притянул к себе и поцеловал, глубоко и благодарно, и — да полноте, не может такого быть! — нежнее нежного. Совсем не как целуют парня, которому только что от всей души спустили рот в грязном — ладно, в чистом, но всё равно! — туалете. Тони попытался вывернуться, впрочем, неубедительно, и Стив его не отпустил.

— Ох, Тони. Это было потрясающе. Я и не представлял, что так бывает. 

— А что представлял? — сощурился Тони. — Как мы сидим у Фьюри на разгоне, и ты весь такой приличный Капитан, а сам весь дрожишь… и в тебе дрожит?

Он ещё не успел договорить, а у Стива уже потемнели глаза. Зрачки сошлись в точку, дрогнули, расширились снова, и Тони прикусил язык.

— А пульт у тебя, — тихо сказал Стив. — И нет, я не собираюсь этого стыдиться. Мечты — это то, что делает нас нами, даже такие.

Тони не удержался и поцеловал его, точно точку ставил. 

— Но вообще ты здорово рисковал, — заметил он. — Кто угодно мог…

— Кто угодно — не мог, — безапелляционно сказал Стив. — Это только ты на такое способен, и потом, никто другой не заметил бы ни названия, ни… меня.

Тони попытался было возразить, но не нашёл слов. Только покрепче стиснул Стива и в мыслях поклялся себе, что обязательно, непременно, кровь из носу докажет ему, что… он сам ещё толком не знал, что именно, но был уверен: Стив больше никогда не будет думать о себе как о парне, которого можно не заметить. По крайней мере он, Тони, замечал только и исключительно его, совершенно неясно, как это могло оказаться взаимным, но к чёрту все «не может быть»! 

— Знаешь, — сказал он бездумно, — я бы не стал её вытаскивать. Всё выше так всё выше*, я только за, если ты, конечно, не против продолжить.

Стив кивнул и легонько сжал браслет, сдвинув рычажок на одно деление вверх.

— Оставь его себе, — сказал он просто. — И идём смотреть фильм. Не знаю, правда, кто там победил, Наташа или Тор… хотя она что-то такое говорила про то, что мне придётся здорово удивиться.

— Неужели притащила какой-нибудь новый фильм? Хотя какая к чёрту разница, — выдохнул Тони, с огромным трудом снимая со Стива загребущие руки. Хотелось схватить, прижать, никому не отдавать, не отпускать никогда — и именно этим, с поправкой на суровую жизнь Мстителя, он собирался заниматься ближайшие лет сто. Или двести. — Мы всё равно ничего не увидим.

— Ну почему же, увидим, — возразил Стив. — Друг друга.

Они оба оказались правы, и «Солярис» того самого непроизносимого русского ещё никогда не был таким увлекательным. На самом деле, они продолжали сидеть на диване бок о бок ещё минут пять после того, как весь поп-корн был съеден, кола — выпита, а по экрану проползли последние строчки титров. Тони был слишком увлечён тем, что незаметно тискал Стиву руку, перебирал пальцы, прослеживал резкие линии ладони… и ловил изменяющееся дыхание, напряжение, снова копящееся в теле. Такая простая фантазия — не выдать себя, поймать тайное удовольствие на людях, — неясным образом превратилась в самое жгучее эротическое переживание в жизни Тони, хотя он-то сам только любовался тем, как Стив постепенно разогревается и становится невыносимо, обжигающе хорош. Сможет ли он сам подняться? Закончится ли вечер в одной спальне или в разных? Каково это будет, если будет — разложить его, измученного ожиданием, сладкого, раскрытого, сильного? Вогнать от всей души, брать до самого утра или насколько сил хватит, а потом…

Тень закрыла экран, и Тони сердито сощурился. 

— Парни, — ласково сказала Наташа, — фильм кончился минут пять назад. 

— Да? — удивился Стив. — Я, кажется, вздремнул. Конец был счастливый?

Наташа только посмотрела на них обоих, но так, что даже Тони проняло. Слегка. Он был настолько полон происходящим, что сейчас не воспринял бы даже выстрела в упор, но Наташа была гораздо серьёзнее выстрела, так что он попытался выбраться из сладкого марева и сосредоточиться на новой угрозе.

— Я только хочу сказать, — терпеливо произнесла Наташа, — что кое-кто мне должен. Или ты не удивился, Стив? Что-то не верится. 

Стив хлопнул себя по лбу и полез за бумажником. Простое движение, но оно заняло довольно много времени, так он старался не менять позы, и Тони не мог его за это осуждать: когда в тебе три с лишним часа кряду в неплохом ритме колотится такая игрушка, поневоле будешь осторожен, залезая в задний карман. Тони накрыл его руку своей и остановил на полдороге. 

— Я в доле, — заявил он и чуть не насильно впихнул Наташе в руку стодолларовую купюру. — Со всей ответственностью заявляю, что я сегодня был удивлён так, как никогда в жизни.

— Думаешь, я не смогу тебя удивить еще раз? — прищурился Стив.

— Спорим? — спросил Тони, чувствуя, как любопытство, желание и азарт сплавляются внутри в один раскалённый золотой шар.

— На десять баксов?

— На десять тысяч поцелуев.

— Договорились. 

Первый из обещанных десяти тысяч поцелуев оказался очень сладким.

**Author's Note:**

> Секс-игрушки сейчас настолько напичканы электроникой, и о ее безопасности настолько никто не думает, что пользователи оказываются абсолютно беззащитны.
> 
> Логика, наверное, такая: если дилдо не может стырить данные банковской карты, то и защищать нечего. На самом же деле любая личная информация — ценность, как минимум для ее владельца.
> 
> Из последнего — хакеры из британской охранной компании Pen Test Partners взломали доступ к Svakom Siime Eye, вибратору с видеокамерой, подключением к Wi-Fi и трансляцией видео. Оказалось, что на видеостриме дефолтный пароль «88888888», и любой желающий с минимальными навыками подключится к просмотру и к самому серверу, где логин, извиняюсь — admin, а еще начнет контролировать игрушку извне.  
> bit.ly/2HlKpYL
> 
> Pen Test Partners проверяют секс-игрушки на кибербезопасность уже давно. В 2017 их сотрудник Алекс Ломас нашел простой способ контроля устройств, управляемых мобильными приложениями через Bluetooth, поскольку часто для этого не требуется какой-либо аутентификации. Для примера использовал вибрирующую анальную пробку Lovense Hush, а потом ходил по Берлину и перехватывал сигналы самых разных игрушек, даже составил карту, где их находил.  
> bit.ly/2TAB6L8
> 
> Тогда же новозеландские хакеры взломали We-Vibe 4 Plus и обнаружили, что устройство каждый раз сливает через апп информацию об использовании девайса (температура, режимы работы и т.д.). Компания в итоге выплатила около $3 000 000 по коллективному иску пользовательниц и пообещала больше информацию не собирать.  
> bit.ly/2TxGa36
> 
> Какой совет я могу дать вам, мои маленькие любители электронных игрушек?
> 
> 1️⃣ Не используйте публичные Wi-Fi сети, когда включаете секс-игрушки с доступом через интернет.  
> 2️⃣ Не давайте игрушкам, управляемым через мобильное приложение, простые пароли и пароли, которые используете для доступа к более важным сервисам.  
> 3️⃣ Меняйте пароли к мобильным приложениям с той же регулярностью, что и к почте и другим сервисам.  
> 4️⃣ Поставьте пароль на свой телефон, на нем хранится слишком много конфиденциальных данных.  
> 5️⃣ И поменяйте пароль к своему Svakom Siime Eye!(с)


End file.
